


I don't have another heart for breakin'

by Tonybelongstosteve22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, But he loves Tony, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, POV Tony Stark, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Needs a Hug, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonybelongstosteve22/pseuds/Tonybelongstosteve22
Summary: Tony should have known that nothing good lasts forever. At least for him. Unfortunately he did not learn. He needs to fucking learn.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	I don't have another heart for breakin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys
> 
> So after being on AO3 for almost 2 years I decided to write a fic of my own. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Tony should have known. He should have fucking known. Nothing. Nothing good happened to him. Nothing good lasts forever in his life , never did, never will. So how on Earth would this be any good?

He drove at breakneck speed, breaking God knows how many signals. He’ll deal with it later. Right now, he needed to be alone, to think and ponder and to lick his wounds in isolation.

_“The fuck I'm going to let that alpha touch her?”_

_“Damn it! For once think about someone other than yourself Anthony!”_

The car screeched to a halt in front of the Tower, he was far away from their abode, the distance was wider in metaphorical sense than in literal sense. He sat in the car for sometime, breathing hard, barely able to hold back the tears.

What was he thinking? It was always a problem for a beta to find a mate and since fate just loved to screw him over in every sense it was harder for him. His first serious relationship with Tiberius was a living nightmare, the Alpha was sweet in the beginning but then started to show his true colors as he abused him day and night. Sunset came next, she was a manipulating beta, draining Tony emotionally and his last relationship was with Pepper before Steve happened but that did not last and no it wasn’t because of Pepper, it was because of Tony, it was always Tony and this time, too, it was him.

His phone was ringing consistently, he knew it was either Pepper, Rhodey or any other member of their pack but not Steve. He had a different ringtone set for his mate.

“Fri, divert all calls to voicemail and only take those calls which are of dire importance.” he instructed.

The tower felt cold, empty and impersonal. He had already built a compound where they lived now. The tower had too many bad memories but then it was here that he had invented a lot of things.

He took the elevator to the Penthouse. It was neat and tidy. As usual Pepper taking care of everything. She was her saviour and he always thanked the Heavens above for sending her as his friend if not his mate.

He couldn’t believe everything had come to an end, his tears finally fell freely. 5 years of mating, 3 years as a married couple and soon he will become a divorced one. One day and a few words were enough to destroy everything they had.

***********

_10 hours ago…._

“You are going to be home by 6, right?” Tony asked for the hundredth time.

“Yes, sweetheart, I will be there” Steve answered for the hundredth time but not with irritation but with love. Their friends still scoffed and scowled when they saw the couple getting all lovey-dovey, nonetheless all of them were fond of the two. Usually a mated pair, at least if not totally, they became modest about public displays of affection with time but apparently, Steve and Tony’s honeymoon phase not only had not come to an end after the pair bonded but seemed to increase.

“Make sure you do otherwise you will miss a very special treat I have kept for you Alpha”. Tony purred and bit his lips to hold back a smile when he heard Steve growl. Both of them loved to spice things up in the bedroom especially Tony, he loved lingerie and Steve loved them on Tony well he mostly loved to ruin them.

However, today was not one of those days, Tony glanced down at the pregnancy stick and grinned. It showed positive. He had come to know about it a few days ago. No one knew. Well except his gynecologist, Freya. She had reassured that everything seemed fine. Since their anniversary was near Tony wanted to break the news on that day and finally the day had arrived. He had bought a box and was planning to put the stick inside it and wrap it up. It did sound gross but well…

It was difficult for a beta to get pregnant since they did not go through heat. However betas were majority in number. But Alphas preferred omegas more than betas or other Alphas. So Steve’s choosing Tony over any other omega was no less than a miracle and then this was another miracle and Tony couldn’t be happier.

He had managed to hide the nausea and all. Thankfully he did not get to meet his friends during that time. Clint and Phil were busy with their wedding. Bucky and Natasha were busy in the hospital and Thor and Bruce were on holiday. However Steve seemed to be busier these days. They hadn’t been able to spend much time. When Tony was asleep Steve came home, when Tony woke up, Steve was already on his way to the hospital.

Now, Tony was not a suspicious guy, no sir and after being reassured by Steve so many times, he did not ask any type of question that might hurt Steve. So he subtly tried to find out. Pepper had scoffed, “Tony, you're being paranoid. He won’t cheat on you”.

“Maybe not but what if he has lost interest in me so he just wishes to spend more time at the hospital than with me?” He reasoned. Pepper rolled her eyes but said nothing.

So Tony decided to spice things up more and observed that Steve was no less enthusiastic in bed and equally loving. So Tony got over that easily.

**********  
He had tidied the floor, cooked Steve’s favourite food and had dressed prettily. Now all he had to do was wait. But he was not a patient person. So he paced, sat and again paced from one end to the other.

“Fri what's the time?”

“Boss, you just asked the time. However, it is 5:45 p.m.” came the smooth reply.

“Sassy AI” he grumbled.

“Learnt from the best” the AI quipped.

*************  
Six turned into Six thirty and it was nearing seven. Tony sighed, his mind already going a mile a minute - maybe Steve was caught up in work, what if...no,

He dialed his number. It went to his voicemail and Tony officially started panicking.

He called Bucky. His friend picked up on second ring, "Hey Tones wazzup?”

“Uh, is Steve still at the hospital? He was suppose to be back by 6_” he trailed off, his voice quavering.

“He did not call you? Wait hold on, I am going to him”.

Tony waited as he heard the chatter and sounds in the background before Steve’s voice filled his ears and he sounded...angry?

“Steve what happened everything okay? When are you coming? You did not even_” but Tony’s numerous questions were put to a stop as Steve growled angrily, “I am busy now, I will call you later”.

“Hey you don’t just get to ‘call you later’ and hang up! What’s going on?” Tony snapped.  
There was silence and Tony almost thought that Steve had hung up but then Steve’s yet another angry reply came , “Well Sharon is in heat but she has somehow been hurt and I have to look after her.''

Tony’s insides turned ice.

Sharon. Steve’s previous omega.

“What is she doing there? Alone? Where’s-where’s her Alpha?”

And to that Steve growled loudly, “Just stop Tony. I will be at the hospital tonight.”

“Why will you busy with your omega?” Tony couldn’t help retort with enough amount of venom in his voice.

“Damn it! For once think about someone other than yourself Anthony!” Steve yelled.

Tony’s legs gave out, he sat on the floor. Steve never yelled at him, he never used his full name, he-he knew Tony hated his full name.

A lump formed at his throat, “Why don’t you look for her Alpha instead of looking after her?” his words were laced with disgust and fury.

But yet again the reply astonished him, “The fuck I'm going to let that alpha touch her?”

The phone went dead after that and Tony sat there, numb. 

Later, he did not know how but had stumbled into the bathroom and had emptied whatever he had eaten not because he was pregnant but because he was disgusted.

***********  
 _Now..._

“Boss, you should eat something. You haven’t eaten for 5 hours” the AI said, her voice soft.

Tony did not want to, but he couldn’t let the little one suffer. The baby did not do anything wrong why should they suffer for their parents. He got up and walked to the kitchen, the fridge was kept stocked up since he sometimes stayed at the penthouse as the lab was still here. The lab in the compound was still a tad bit small. He made a simple sandwich and washed it down with a glass of milk. Coffee was a no-no for him and no matter how hard, he would sacrifice it for his baby. Yes his only. Since Steve would have another family now. He chuckled humorlessly.

“Hey pumpkin” he glanced down and placed a hand on his barely there bump, “Your dad decided that he did not need me anymore, so here we are. I hope you aren’t angry. I will take care of you and love you twice more. You will have lovely aunts and uncles” his voice grew weaker and wobblier as he continued to speak softly to his baby, “I will give you anything you want, your aunt pepper will be ecstatic when she finds out. Your family is a bunch of weirdos you know but they will protect you and love you fiercely. I don’t know about your dad-” he trailed off when he heard a sob.

He startled and stood up. Steve Rogers was standing not two feet away and he was crying.

Tony steeled himself even though his heart broke at the sight. Nope he won’t fall for it. He cleared his throat and dropped his hand to his side, “What are you doing here? I thought the letter that I left was enough for an explanation. Or can’t you wait to get rid of me?”

“Sweetheart are you pregnant?” Steve asked in lieu of answering as he inched forward but Tony stepped back and held up his hand, “Nope, you don’t get to call me that anymore and even if I am that is none of your bloody business!”

“Tony let me explain-”

“What? That you are back with your ex-omega? That this has been going on for a while but you didn’t want to hurt my feelings? So you decided to hide it but couldn’t?” He spat.

“NO! No. Its-its not that Tony. Let me explain please...and then you decide what you want. Please Tony?” The blond alpha pleaded. Tony nodded mutely and motioned for him to take a seat. Tony sat as far away from him as he could. Steve did not miss the action and the hurt was clear on his face.

Steve sighed, “Sharon came to me a few days ago pleading to be saved. She was being abused by her Alpha”. He grimaced, Tony stayed quiet, “I checked up on her and we started reconnecting, not romantically but as friends” the alpha explained hurriedly lest his mate gets another wrong idea.

“She did not want anyone to know so I respected her wish. Therefore, I did not tell anyone. I tried to help her and told her to inform the police but she refused”.

“But today she walked in with a haunted look on her face Tony, she was bleeding and could barely walk. She had still driven to the hospital and I couldn’t keep my cool anymore Tony. That time you called, I couldn’t help myself I was so angry. I am sorry honey. I am so very sorry. I-you wanted to give me such a wonderful surprise and believe me I am overwhelmed with happiness but I ruined it for you, for us” the alpha was sobbing and Tony was rendered powerless, he stood up and went over to his mate and wrapped his arms around him.

Steve immediately circled his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. The beta carded his fingers through the blond’s hair and said soothingly, “Shh honey, its okay, I am sorry . I hope she is alright?”

Steve nodded. Tony cupped his cheeks and kissed him. It was chaste but sweet and reassuring. Steve asked in a hopeful voice, “Can I..can I touch?”

“Sure sweetheart”. Tony reassured

Steve bought a trembling hand up and placed it lightly on Tony stomach and then whispered, “Hi there baby. Your Dad made a terrible mistake but he loves your papa and will never let him go”.

The one way conversation was sweet and pure that Tony’s eyes filled with tears.

“Hey, don’t cry. I am sorry once again. I can’t live without you honey and I am never letting you go. You have to fight me tooth and nail if you wish to get rid of me”.

“Oh yeah. I thought-” but Tony stopped mid-sentence as he suddenly noticed something, “Why do you have a black eye?”

“Uh, Buck hit me when I spoke to you like that. The others were quite angry with me as well” Steve mumbled sheepishly and Tony couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He had a wonderful fam.

“Oh honey I love them and I love you”

Steve smiled, despite the black eye and the numerous threats he received from his pack members(Tony did not need to know that right now) he was glad that his mate had finally laughed, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> Title taken from the song "Heartbeat" by Amy Diamond. Listen to it while reading this fic!
> 
> find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bibliophile-panda) and support me on  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/bookish_blabber)


End file.
